


JoJo Catches a Cold

by Finnegancat



Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnegancat/pseuds/Finnegancat
Summary: JoJo catches a cold and misses her Daddy because she is sick.
Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788274
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Life and Adventures of Joanna McCoy





	JoJo Catches a Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedancer/gifts).



Jim walked into Sick Bay one morning only to have Chapel tell him to watch his step because Dr. McCoy had been in a bad mood all morning. 

“What’s wrong with him? Is he sick?”

“No,” Chapel sighed, “He’s just been snapping at everyone this morning, for no good reason. I have no idea what has put him into such a mood. He’s all jumpy and snapping at everyone. The Quarterly reports are done, we have no epidemics, no one is dying, no one is attacking us, nothing. You’re not even due for your physical, so it can’t be that, either. Just watch your step in there, but could you please just do something to improve his mood? He’s like a black cloud all over Sick Bay.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jim chuckled, as he headed into McCoy’s office. There, he found Bones sitting at his computer with a black cloud circling his head, just as Chapel had said.

“Bones, what’s wrong?”

“Jim, what are you doing here? Are you sick?” McCoy jumped up, tricorder in hand, as he started to scan Jim. 

“Hey! Stop waving that thing around! I am not sick. I just stopped in to see if you wanted to go to the mess hall for a cup of coffee.” Jim backed off towards the door with his hands up, trying to fend off the tricorder attack. “What’s wrong with you? Chapel says you’re as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Come on down with me for some coffee and talk to me.”

The pair headed down to the mess hall. 

“Hey, maybe you’d better get tea or decaf with as jumpy as you seem,” Jim told him. “OK, OK, back off, I will not mess with your coffee!” Jim back peddled as McCoy gave him a look that would kill on sight.

The two sat down at a table together with their coffee and some pastries. “Talk to me, Bones. What’s going on?” Jim queried.

“Hell if I know, Jim. I’ve been jumpy all day. I woke up this morning feeling like something was wrong, or off, but I can’t put my finger exactly on what it is. When you walked into sick bay, I thought perhaps you were sick, but you’re fine. So that’s not it.”

“Well, you’d better figure it out pretty soon. Chapel is ready to hang you up by the scruff of your neck if you keep going on the way you are. Either that or buy umbrellas for everyone in sick bay on account of that black cloud that you’re toting around.”

“I know, I know. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t like feeling like this ei…”. 

A shrill chirp from McCoy’s communicator sounded.  
“McCoy here”

“Sorry to disturb you Dr. McCoy, but I have a private transmission here for you from Earth. Are you able to take it?” Uhura asked.

“Yes, put it through to my quarters in 3 minutes. I’m in the mess hall now. McCoy out.”

“Sorry Jim, I’ve got to go. I’ll catch up with you for dinner, ok?”

“Sure Bones, I’ll stop by sick bay on my way down to get you.”

McCoy hurried to his quarters. A private transmission. He was worried because private transmissions rarely communicated good news.

“OK, Uhura, please put the call through now” McCoy stated.

“Daddy!!!” JoJo’s face appeared on the screen. To McCoy’s practiced eye, Joanna didn’t look well. She looked flushed with fever and her nose was all red.

“JoJo! What’s wrong, sweetie?” 

“Daddy, I’m sick. I don’t feel well- I want you.” JoJo sniffed.

“Sweetie, I would love to be there and take care of you, but you know, I can’t. Grandma is there, taking care of you, right?”

“Yes, Daddy. Grandma is here, but it’s just not the same.”

“Tell me what’s wrong, JoJo. What are your symptoms?” McCoy had a pretty good guess as to what was wrong just by looking at her, but he wanted to keep her talking and hear it from JoJo herself.

“I have a fever, my head hurts, my nose is both stuffy and runny, I am kind of achy, and I am sleepy.” JoJo replied.

“Sweetie, it sounds like you have a bad cold or possibly the flu. Is your Grandma there? May I talk to her?” McCoy tried not to worry. He knew that children get sick all the time and that they recover faster than adults. Still, when it is your own child, it just is disconcerting. He hated seeing JoJo sick or in pain.

“Leonard?” Eleanora, McCoy’s mother, appeared on the screen. “Don’t you fret. I’ve taken her temperature. It’s a little over 100º. I already gave her an analgesic about two hours ago. I keep having her drink lots of water and warm tea. I’ve got a pot of the famous McCoy chicken soup simmering on the stove. I have cold popsicles for her to eat as well. She’s in good hands.”

“Thanks, Mama.” McCoy was relieved that his mother was there for JoJo. “I just feel so bad that I’m not there for her. She wants me there.” 

“Sure she does. You’re her father. She loves you and she is always going to want you when she doesn’t feel well. Don’t worry. Give her another day or so and she will be as right as rain.”

McCoy reassured his daughter, gave her his “Daddy/Doctorly advice to follow her grandmother’s advice, told her he loved her and wished that he could be there with her, and signed off the call.

Later that evening, Jim stopped in to sick bay on his way to the mess.

“Everything ok” Jim asked? “I see you’re not terrorizing your nurses anymore.”

“JoJo’s sick. No, nothing serious, just a cold. Still, I really wish that I could be there for her.”

“Aww, poor JoJo. Sometimes when you’re sick, all you want is your mother or father. How’s she doing? Did talking with you this afternoon help?

“She’s doing better. My mother is there, taking care of her. That makes me feel much better just knowing she’s there. She’ll be ok in a day or so. It’s just a cold. Still, I just feel bad.”

“Well,” Jim smiled, “At least now we know why you felt something was off earlier today. That famous McCoy gut instinct. Somehow you knew that Joanna wasn’t feeling well. That mystery is now solved.” 

“Yah, that must have been it.” McCoy smiled. “Maybe I can pick up a treat for her on the next planet we are on. Maybe something sweet or a nice book. That should cheer her up.”

“Yes, that probably would. I’m just happy that you’re in a better mood yourself. ”

As the pair left sick bay, Chapel gave Kirk a big “thumbs up” sign. She was happy that her boss seemed to be in a better mood as well!


End file.
